


It's A Common Occurrence

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Series: The Erotic Adventures Of John and Karkat [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Dirty Talk, Human/Troll Relationship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Nook Eating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Game(s), Riding, They love each other, cause trolls and stuff, smutty of the smut, so much, so much of it, they're in their twenties or so, this is a common occurrence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the game ended and everyone was blessed with a new world to call their own, John and Karkat could finally be the way they always wanted to be together. Of course with two young males from different species with high sex drives, anything's fair play isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Common Occurrence

**Author's Note:**

> Holy mother of all fuck, I did it. I wrote nothing but smutty smut and threw in about 5 or 6 of my kinks. Yes. I am proud. So proud. 
> 
> Enjoy everyone!
> 
> Also, the alternate title for this is "Love Rhymes With Fuck You" but I wasn't sure if I could put fuck in the titles, so yeah haha. It fits though, don't it? Well, it will once you read.

Karkat woke to the soft sounds of heavy breathing in his ear and faint kisses pressed along his grey pointed ear. He gave a soft grunt as he came part way back to consciousness and recognized the hands rubbing up his side under his night shirt belonging to the human laying beside him. He rolled his eyes behind closed lids and gave a broad shoulder one good push only to find John had no intention of moving. The troll released a faint growl, his claws digging into that broad shoulder. Warm breath caressed his ear while blunt nails clawed over his side and made his back arch in a faint sense of pleasure.

"Fuck." He grumbled softly, peeking open crimson eyes. All he could see was a pillow and black hair pressed against his face. "John." He grunted before clearing his throat so he could speak a little more properly. "Oh my fuck, John, seriously." He gave the human another good shove before John pulled back enough to meet those half-lidded eyes with dark blue. Karkat took in that heated expression, sending a flush of warmth through his body that he didn't want to deal with. "You are the most insatiable little piece of shit I've ever had to deal with." He grumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

"I'm sorry." John sure didn't sound sorry when he pressed his hips into Karkat's thigh, bringing light to the hard member in his boxer shorts.

The troll let out a troubled groan as one grey hand slipped into short black hair to tug the human back. "Like hell you are."

John released a small pathetic noise that made every vein in Karkat's body spark to life as he buried his head in the troll's neck. "I'll make it up to you." He whispered softly, moving his lips over the sensitive parts of Karkat's throat.

The troll let out a breath of air as he pressed closer, wanting to feel more of those lips against his skin. "Yeah?"

"Mhm." John agreed, his hips slowly rolling into Karkat's plump thigh that had somehow made its way between John's legs. "With cuddles."

A faint smirk curled to plump lips as Karkat pressed closer, letting the human rut against his thigh. "Gotta do better than that."

John released a soft whine and rolled his hips a little harder into that thigh. "I already owe you a romcom. How about two? A troll one specifically." He tried to reason, his voice tight with arousal from a dream he had no intention of telling Karkat about.

"And some of that cold creamy stuff." Karkat offered, one hand sliding through thick locks of black hair while the other remained curled against his chest.

"Ice cream. A gallon of it." He groaned, pressing his thick member against Karkat's thigh a little harder.

"Ugh, you keep grinding against my thigh like that you're gonna hurt yourself." The troll grunted, his mind still fuzzy from sleep as he shifted enough to force down the briefs he wore. "Motherfucking chill for a second." He hissed, pulling away from John enough to get his briefs down around his thighs. As soon as that was done, John was back, pressing his clothed dick against a warm grey thigh and his lips in Karkat's hair.

The troll rolled his eyes before he let them slip shut and focused on the hard thick human bulge rubbing against his skin. His red tapered bulge didn't waste time in escaping him because who was he kidding, of course he wanted John. The human didn't need to do much to make him aroused and he knew John knew that. His claws sunk into John's hair while he pressed forward so his curious bulge could push down those shorts and wrap around John's cock.

" _Ah_." John gasped out, his body jerking in surprised pleasure.

"We both have work in the morning." Karkat whispered, his voice even as if he wasn't squeezing John's dick with his bulge. "I swear John, you have no off switch." Not that he was complaining. They had quite the active sex life and half of it was Karkat's own doing.

The human whimpered softly, pressing his lips to a sensitive part under Karkat's ear. The troll smirked faintly as his bulge started to slip up and over John's dick, lathering it in a warm wet liquid that made both of them shiver. He took in John's scent, rubbing his nose against soft hair as the tip of his bulge slipped over the skin covering the tip of John's cock. He knew what his lover liked more than anything and though they  _did_  have work in the morning, it was probably past two in the morning, Karkat didn't want to make his lover come too quickly.

He focused on that tip, slipping along the skin that made John shutter and release pathetic little sounds that drove Karkat's body nuts. John's hands focused on rubbing over grey skin under Karkat's night shirt, pressing in all the right places that brought their bodies closer. It felt good. Having them pressed so close together and rubbing in all the right ways. Even Karkat's lips parted so he could release a few sounds that went straight to John's pulsing cock.

Slowly, their bodies moved together, John rolling his hips into the dripping bulge wrapped around his cock. It felt too fucking good and when Karkat's tip pushed down the skin around his tip, revealing the sensitive flesh, he nearly lost it. His eyes were screwed tight so he didn't notice when crimson eyes opened to watch his flushed face.

Suddenly, Karkat's bulge shifted tactics and wrapped around him fully, forcing their hips together and then it  _squeezed_  in the most perfect way; it was no surprise when John let out a lewd moan. The troll smirked softly, pressing his lips against a flushed cheek as he kept their hips together, pulsing his bulge over and around John's swollen cock.

"Ah," Karkat gasped softly, glancing at John with half-lidded eyes, "You like that?" He purred softly, his voice a shiver over John's flushed skin. John whined in the back of his throat and tucked his face into Karkat's throat while his hands slipped over the troll's back to keep them pressed together. Karkat buried both hands in John's hair, keeping the human's head tucked under his chin as their hips rolled together. "You insatiable little fuck." He teased softly, his head titling back as his eyes closed with pleasure. "Cum for me. I wanna make you  _cum._ "

" _Shit, Karkat_." John moaned wantonly, his hips faltering in their rhythm.

"Don't you stop now." He hissed softly, digging his claws into the back of John's neck as his bulge squeezed John's dick tighter. "You're going to cum for me like the good little fuck you are."

" _Karkat_." John moaned, pressing his open mouth against the curve of Karkat's throat. It only took two more tight squeezes before John was sputtering Karkat's name in a mix of moans while his climax rushed through his body.

The troll smirked in satisfaction when he felt the warm splurt of John's cum against his stomach. Slowly, that hard bulge withered into a soft appendage as he removed his bulge to tuck away back inside himself. Being with John had given him a lot of pleasures and changes. One of them being, he didn't always need to reach a climax to feel satisfied with his lover. Especially after so many late night romps. It sure wasn't the first time he woke up to John humping his leg like a needy little dog and he was usually more than happy to take care of it. He loved the little dork after all.

They panted together as they relaxed, their holds on one another loosening though they stayed close. Karkat nuzzled into John's hair tenderly, sleep tugging at his senses as he took the time to make sure his lover was alright. John's hands moved over Karkat's back in a soothing manner and Karkat was sure he could fall back asleep that way if John let him. But, well, of course John couldn't let him. He hardly noticed when one hand slipped away until that hand was pushing between his thighs from behind and found the wet lips of his nook without issue.

"J-John." He gasped softly, his eyes snapping open at the gentle caresses of warm fingers over the folds of skin leading into his nook.

"Your turn." John spoke lovingly, a smile in his tone as he pulled away to meet those gorgeous eyes.

"John,  _John!_ " He gasped suddenly when one teasing finger prodded at the hole leading into his nook. " _Fucking grubtits_  we have work in like four hours."

"You seriously think I'm just going to let you go after doing that to me? Plus," Those crystal blue eyes sparkled with amusement and arousal. "I'm wide awake."

"Fuck."

"Yeah. Working on it." John purred softly before he pressed their lips together.

Karkat groaned into the kiss, his eyes slipping shut as he cradled John's face with one hand while the other slid between dark hair. Their lips moved together gently but with purpose, pulling apart before settling back in place time and time again. Karkat's tongue soon joined the action and as their tongue's slid together, John found something better to do with his hands. Like squeezing one perfectly shaped ass cheek and pressing one finger inside a dripping wet nook.

" _Oh sweet mother-grub."_  Karkat moaned like he was made for it, rolling his hips down onto John's finger.

"Karkat." John called, rubbing his finger along the muscles that sucked him inside. "Do something for me?"

"What?"

"Roll over." He pulled his hands from the troll and waited patiently him to roll onto his back. "Thank you."

Crimson eyes watched with mild suspicion as John tugged off Karkat's briefs and tossed them to the floor. He then settled over the troll, knelt between those delectable plump thighs and leaned over him till their faces were even. They met in a kiss that was more tongue than lips though neither gave a flying fuck. Karkat's claws slipped into John's hair, pinning the human there so he could control their mouths moving together. John pushed up Karkat's shirt, pooling it under his arms while his blunt nails clawed down grey skin a bit harder than necessary.

Karkat let out a grunt as his back arched and their lips pulled apart. They panted for breath while John's nails continued to claw over grey skin, making it flush red in arousal. Karkat's thighs fell open on either side of John's legs as those hands worked farther downward. John stared in slight awe and arousal at the way his lover's eyes darkened and his cheeks flushed as he brushed over the hairless skin above his sheathed bulge.

John hummed softly as he slipped one hand between those spread thighs and pressed two fingers along a flushed nook. Karkat purred softly, his eyes practically glowing as they watched John. The human just smiled tenderly at that lustful look and curled his fingers to press at the small flap of skin separating Karkat's nook from his bulge. The troll moaned deeply, his head tilting back as his hips lifted into John's touch, those eyes never leaving him. He pressed against that flap gentle and then rubbed soft circles that nearly drove the troll insane.

When the small tip of a red bulge slipped out, John eagerly rubbed his fingers over it, encouraging it to come all the way out until the thick base was stretching against his nook. Karkat flushed red from the tip of his pointed ears to the freckled skin of his shoulders as John rubbed his fingers around the base of his bulge.

" _Fuck_." Karkat moaned, not caring if anyone heard him. He was pretty sure Kankri was spending the night with Dave and even if he wasn't, the troll was too far gone to give a fuck if his other self heard them. "Oh,  _fuck yes_." He lifted his hips into John's gentle rubbing. "That's good."

A sly smirk curled to John's lips. "You like that?"

Karkat nodded, humming a noise of confirmation as his fangs tugged at his lower lip. "So  _fucking good_."

John appreciated the arousal in glowing crimson and was pretty sure he would never tire of how beautiful his lover was. He also appreciated the warm wet feel of Karkat's bulge that rubbed up and over his arm, curling around his wrist to pull him closer. He smiled, leaning down to plant soft kisses over a flushed cheek while his fingers toyed along the outside of Karkat's nook.

The troll let out a grunt and lifted his hips into John's hand as an open invitation. But no fingers slipped inside. Instead, John felt along the outside, rubbing gently and spreading red genetic material all over the place. Karkat released a lewd mewling sound that went straight to John's slowly growing interested cock.

"You fucking asshole." Karkat hissed through clenched fangs and dropped his hands from John's hair. "Don't fucking tease me or I'll push you over and shove my nook in your face."

"What a pleasant idea." The look of joy that came over John's face made Karkat's heart splutter before the human was gone and sliding down his body.

Karkat barely had time to grab the headboard before John practically face-planted into his nook. "John!" He gasped, his head spinning and his stomach convulsing at the sudden warmth that spread over his body. "Oh,  _Oh_   _fuck John."_  He moaned out, his mouth falling open and his head titling back as that tongue started to drag lazy languid circles around the lips of his nook. His claws scrapped along the already marked headboard so he didn't dig them into John's head between his thighs. " _Yes, oh fucking yes."_

John smirked to himself softly as he settled on his stomach, wrapping each hand around one thigh so he could focus on the appealing nook open and ready before him. He moaned at the flushed plump lips and the way he could see the muscles inside clench and unclench with each breath the troll took. His throat released a needy noise before he pressed his lips to that nook and savored the feeling of warm liquid dripping over them.

Karkat's thighs tensed on either side of John as his eyes focused on the head of raven hair between them. John moved slowly at first, focusing his licks along the outside of Karkat's nook, lapping at the flushed lips and sensitive bulge base. Said bulge twisted against Karkat's stomach eagerly but made no effort to slip inside that hot and waiting mouth. He was much too in awe of watching John's tongue make work of his nook and sending sparks of pleasure all throughout his pulsing body.

" _Sweet fucking hell_." Karkat moaned, encouraging John on with a gentle roll of his hips. "Don't just lick, fuck me." He whispered with another roll of his hips.

John glanced up and with a flash of a smirk, pressed closer until the flat of his tongue could press over the dripping hole that was begging for him. Karkat groaned in aggravated pleasure as John's tongue licked circles around his nook, tasting sweet genetic material that left his tongue wanting more. His nose pressed against the base of Karkat's bulge and every so often he would give it a gentle nuzzle to remind it he was still paying attention to it. It drove Karkat nuts.

The troll released one hand from the headboard to dig into soft dark hair and gripped. " _Please_." Karkat begged through a moan that shook his body. " _For fuck's sake John, put your tongue inside me and fuck me with it."_  He purred and nearly smirked at the way it made John's eyes close in pleasure.

Pressing forward, John gave Karkat's thick bulge base a sloppy kiss before doing exactly as asked from him without warning. He shoved his tongue into Karkat's nook, pressing past the tight muscles that quickly tried to suck him in deeper.

" _Fuck!"_  Karkat hissed, his body lurching at the sudden intrusion and his claws gripping tightly onto John's hair. "Oh, oh fuck,  _John_." He moaned, his words slipping together with moans and other lewd sounds that made John's now swollen cock twitch in interest. " _Yes, there oh shit your tongue, it feels so fucking good."_

John groaned softly, curving his tongue upwards before he pulled back for a breath. The whine Karkat released made him smirk softly before he dove right back in. His blunt nails dug into Karkat's thighs and started to claw at them gently while his tongue worked in and out of that sensitive little nook. Claws scraped along his scalp but he didn't mind as he glanced up to witness one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen in his life.

Karkat was watching him with glowing half-lidded crimson eyes, his rounded cheeks and button nose flushed as red as the material spreading over John's face. His chest heaved with each breath and the sounds that came from those kiss plump lips were enough to drive any sane person over the edge. John groaned at the wave of arousal that crashed over him and found he couldn't take his eyes away from his beautiful troll.

Suddenly, without warning, Karkat's thighs pressed against either side of John's head and the troll's back arched painfully as his orgasm hit him hard. John couldn't even close his eyes at the rush of material that suddenly flushed over his face because he was much too focused on the way Karkat's mouth fell open to release a strained version of his name and his eyes rolled back in his head, the tips of his horns knocking against the headboard as his body rocked onto John's tongue.

When Karkat's body finally stilled, his thighs fell open and his chest heaved with heavy breaths. John smirked, giving Karkat's wiggling bulge a good lick before pulling away to sit up on his knees. He noticed the rip in the sheets at Karkat's side that the troll had clawed through during his climax instead of John's head. His heart thumped at the sight because he would never understand how Karkat was able to still be so thoughtful when his body was racking with pleasure.

John didn't have a chance to think farther on it when Karkat cupped his face and dragged him up, his body falling on the trolls as Karkat cradled his face and started to lap at the red material covering it. The human chuckled softly and settled over Karkat's body while the troll set to work cleaning his face of any material left behind eagerly.

"You're fucking perfect." Karkat mumbled in between licks. "So fucking perfect."

John nuzzled against a flushed grey cheek. "You're fucking perfect." He countered.

Karkat hummed in disagreement as he gave John's lips a good languid lick. John pressed closer and captured that tongue between his lips before their lips met in a heated but gentle kiss. Their lips moved together slowly but with heat behind them while Karkat's arms slid over John's shoulders. When the human dipped down to press Karkat in the mattress, the troll become acutely aware of the fact that there was a hard, pulsing cock pressing against the lips of his nook.

"Oh shit." He groaned softly, lifting his hips and making John groan in response. "Give me a minute, holy fuck give me a minute."

John nodded in agreement, shifting to nuzzle into Karkat's neck so he could plant soft kisses in all the right places. Like below his ear and right over his pulse and then just above his collar bone. Karkat's hands rubbed gentle soothing caresses over John's back as he tried to catch his breath. He was never able to bounce back as quickly as John but John never faulted him for it. For being such a horny little prick, John was quite patient with his lover.

Well, Usually anyway.

"John, that is your dick, pressing against my nook." Karkat warned softly, claws gripping soft hair as he glanced down their bodies. He couldn't recall when John had managed to remove his boxers but it was probably during that little nooklicking venture. The heir of breath never wore a night shirt so Karkat was highly aware of the beautiful naked man on top of him.

"Yeah it is." John mouthed along the curve of Karkat's shoulder. "Is that a problem?"

"I said give me a minute."

"I am."

"It's pressed against my fucking nook, John."

"I can't help that. I'm hard and it's just the angle."

"You little shit." The troll hissed but had no time to object and could only scramble for something to hold onto when John's hips rolled forward and the hard warm pulsing tip of John's cock pressed against the entrance of his nook. Only pressed, didn't enter.

"Oh look at that. You're wet."

" _Fuck you_." Karkat hissed and grabbed onto John's shoulders to gain some kind of leverage. He pushed and with a good shove, John found himself on his back with a growling troll straddling his lower stomach. "You think that's funny, do you?" He purred with a soft smirk curling his lips while his claws pressed over John's stomach to steady himself. "Wet? Sure, I'm wet." He lifted his hips before bringing them back down over the length of John's cock. The human grunted, closing one eye as the wet nook of his lover rubbed over the length of his throbbing cock. "Practically," He leaned forward, a sinful look crossing his features as he purred the next word, " _dripping."_

" _Oh, Karkat_." John groaned, his hands moving to grab Karkat's thighs but the troll slapped his hands away.

"Ah, ah, ah." He shook his head, plump lips forming a smirk that revealed a fang or two. "See, you started this." He put his weight in his hands pressing into John's lower stomach and slowly started to roll his hips, sliding the wet lips of his nook over the length of John's cock. The heat and wetness nearly drove the human over the edge. "But  _I'm_  only getting started." He put his weight on his knees pressing into the mattress so he could tug his shirt off over his head, revealing the rest of his body to hungry blue eyes that ate him up. "I'm going to get exactly what I fucking want from you."

" _Ah, Karkat, please._ " John's hands twitched in the air, begging to touch the other but the troll just smirked and gave his hips a deep roll that left the human's eyes rolling in the back of his head.

"Maybe I'll make you come like this, hm? You teasing little fuck."

"I'm sorry,  _oh maker_ , I'm sorry, Karkat." He babbled, his lips parting with pants as he reached for his lover. "Forgive me,  _aaaaahhhh."_ His back arched at the sudden pressure of warm heat over his cock and he lifted Karkat up with his hips before they both came back down with equally loud moans. " _Please, fuck, please Karkat."_

Biting into his lower lip, Karkat watched his lover with glowing lust-filled eyes. "Please what?"

John groaned. "Let me touch you,  _ugh,_ let me fuck you.  _Please, Karkat fuck me."_

"You're such a good boy." He purred, licking his plump lips eagerly as he lifted up on his knees, freeing John's cock from the confines of his hot wet nook. " _Touch me_."

John wasted no time in grabbing those plump thighs while Karkat grasped the base of his pulsing cock so he could settle over the tip. John watched in awe as Karkat lowered himself, watching as his cock disappeared inside that tight warm wetness that tried to suck him for all he was worth. His head tilted back as he let out moan but his eyes never left Karkat. Blunt nails clawed down those plump thighs like he knew Karkat loved and he barely had time to register he was inside his lover before those delicious hips started to roll.

Karkat was slow about it as he lifted on his knees only to come back down. It only took simple rolls of his hips to drive John up a wall. The muscles inside his nook did the rest and with John's throbbing cock pressing it all the right places, Karkat was left moaning like he was born for it. He removed his hands from John's stomach and left it up to his thighs to keep him moving as he raised his hands over his head to dig into his own hair. Blue eyes watched him, caressing his body like it was the most beautiful thing in the world; and to John it was.

Karkat's hips rolled over John's, sucking that pulsing cock deep inside him and dripping material all over John's sack till the human could feel it drip past and pool beneath them; probably ruining another sheet. Karkat's bulge writhed against his stomach and after a moment, he finally caved and wrapped a clawed hand around it. It quickly twirled between his fingers and dripped material all over the place as he moved over John's cock.

" _Ah_." Karkat gasped, picking up his pace just slightly as he watched John with pupil-blown eyes. "It feels so  _fucking_ good." He purred, making John release a deep moan. " _You feel so fucking good."_  He groaned and came back down a little harder. " _Ah, John, your cock, mmm._  Shit." He could feel the familiar twitching in his thighs that told him he couldn't handle much more and he would certainly be feeling it in the morning. " _John._ "

Karkat didn't even need to ask. John could feel it in the way the thighs beneath his fingertips twitched and the begging tone in his lover's voice. Carefully, he grabbed Karkat's waist, planted his feet against the mattress and thrust up into his lover. Karkat's eyes went wide and his hands fell to John's knees bent behind him. He took a good grip on them, holding himself up as John started to thrust up into him a bit harder and faster than he expected.

Karkat's head lolled to the side, resting against his shoulder as he watched John's flushed loving face. " _Oh, John_." He groaned, his lips parted as his tongue rest to the side. " _Just like that. Fucking perfect."_ He tried to roll his hips with each thrust but his thighs objected so the only thing he could do was sit there and take the pounding he was given and he had no objections with that. At least his mouth could still work. " _Can you keep up the pace like you're dying for this?"_

The sensual way Karkat spoke those words sent a spark of arousal down John's spine and gathered in the steaming pool deep in his stomach. He could only nod in response, his grip tightening on those luscious hips as he thrust upwards, his dick only pulling out halfway before pounding back in. Karkat's body jerked with each thrust, one hand focused on his twisting bulge while the other kept a good grip on John's knee behind him. He didn't mind the way John's thrusts jarred his body; in fact he was unable to hold back just how much he really enjoyed it, letting out salacious sounds that urged his lover on.

" _Ah, yes John, fucking yes, there, oh fuck right there._ " Karkat rambled on, his tongue slipping out to lap at his lips as he leaned back against the knees pressing into him. John had a perfect view of the way his cock slipped in and out of that dripping wet nook. He was covered in red translucent material and it just urged him on. " _Don't you dare fucking stop._ "

John smirked faintly and did as Karkat demanded. He picked up his pace, pushing upwards with a new prerogative that made Karkat yelp. The tip of his cock brushed over the most sensitive insides of Karkat's nook and the troll was practically drooling from the pleasure overtaking his body. That pretty little mouth fell open to say something more but the moan that came out was much more satisfying and John had to grin at himself. He loved the way Karkat talked during sex but what he loved even more, was getting the troll to shut up. Getting Karkat to lull with incoherent words was the utmost accomplishment.

"You like that?" John mumbled, taking his turn to talk his lover to climax. "Oh, you do fucking like  _that_ don't you?" He gave an extra deep thrust when he spoke "that" and it made Karkat's head loll backwards. His bulge was frantic between his fingers but Karkat didn't even seem to notice, his focus fully on the thick cock in his nook. "Mmm," John hummed, "You take my cock like you're  _made for it._ "

" _Shit, shit shit shit_." Karkat mumbled before his mouth fell open to let out deep moans. He could only watch John with half-lidded eyes and heavy pants, his body taking the thrusts of his lover. Oh and he loved it too. He loved it when John switched roles on him and fucked him into oblivion. Oh how he loved his human.

" _You feel so fucking good, Karkat_." John moaned, tilting his hips to thrust in a deep angle that made Karkat call out his name. " _Yeah, you there?"_ Karkat could only moan in response, his thighs tense on either side of John's hips as his lover plunged deep inside him. " _Ah, fuck, me too. Cum for me. I want you to cum. I want to feel-shit."_

Karkat's nook pulsed over his cock, squeezing and taking him in as deep as it could before there was a flush of heat that surged over his shaft. Karkat could barely hold himself up as his climax rocked his body, his hands moving to steady himself with a grip on John's knees, leaving his bulge twisting and pulsing, but releasing fluid as well. He looked beautiful like that. His body convulsing with the spasms of his climax, his entire body flushed above John. That was all it took for the human. With that nook so tight around his cock he only had to thrust twice more before he released deep inside his lover. Karkat called out his name, claws wrapping around pale wrists as he felt his lover shoot warm liquid inside him. It was lewd, dirty and fucking fantastic.

Karkat fell forward without warning after a few seconds, thunking his head against John's shoulder and causing the softening bulge of his lover to slide out of him. His bulge slowly slipped back inside as he nuzzled into John's neck and for a few moments they only breathed together, taking in each others scent. John's legs fell down to rest while his arms wrapped around Karkat's sweat damp body, holding his lover close as they came down from their high.

"I feel like I'm going to explode." Karkat mumbled, his voice rough from sex.

"Should I get the bucket?"

"Mmm, Not yet." He mumbled, lifting up enough so their lips could slide together. They kissed gently, just the soft presses of lips against lips before Karkat's strength gave up and his head fell back against John's shoulder. The human hummed in satisfaction as he rubbed soothing circles over Karkat's back.

"How about now?" John asked softly, knowing how uncomfortable Karkat could get if he waited too long before releasing the genetic material inside him.

Karkat just groaned but didn't object when his lover rolled him to the side. He curled up and watched with sleepy eyes as John moved to grab the bucket they kept under the bed. He had to nudge Karkat a few times before the troll finally sat up. Karkat wasn't all that willing to move so John pulled him in his lap and pulled the bucket under them. Karkat groaned, thunking his head against John's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him. John only teased the lips of his nook for a second before Karkat was able to release into the bucket. The splashing sound made both of them shiver and Karkat suffered through a ghost of a climax that left him panting.

Once Karkat was done, John tucked the bucket away to clean up later and laid Karkat down on his side. He disappeared in the bathroom for only a moment to grab a wet wash cloth and returned to clean up the sleepy troll. He was gentle as he rubbed the cloth over Karkat's thighs and intimate area. Then, he cleaned himself up and though he thought a shower would do them both more good, it was nearly four in the morning and they both had to be up in two hours.

John curled up beside his lover, tugging a clean, unripped blanket over both of them. Karkat pressed into his chest while he wrapped both arms around his lover. They were about as sedated as could be and tired to boot. John knew they would be feeling it throughout the day but he also knew, neither of them would regret it.

"John." Karkat mumbled, tilting his head back enough to meet smiling blue eyes. "I love you."

A rush of warmth swelled John's heart as he tilted his head to kiss the troll softly. "I love you, Karkat." Karkat purred softly before pressing his head into John's collarbone.

They fell asleep wrapped in each others arms with the knowledge that they loved one another unconditionally.

**Author's Note:**

> -fans self- I will never stop. These two are my world and I will continue making them love and enjoy one another until I'm dead in the ground. Watch me.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please be sure to hit that kudo button if you enjoyed it and even leave a comment letting me know what you thought cause that would mean a whole bunch! Thanks!
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
